


You're just like him

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: have mercy on me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: Tord thought this was going to be an easy infiltration mission. Tracer proved him wrong by reminding him too much of his old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

It should’ve been a simple mission.

Infiltrate their base as one of their own, gain their trust, steal any information he could, fake his death and leave. However, for Tord Larsen, newest recruit of Talon, one small problem laid in his path. 

One woman by the name of Lena “Tracer” Oxton.

-

After introductions were made and Tord was suited to his room in the base of Overwatch, he relaxed. Apparently, Sombra had hacked his profile and made changes to it so he wouldn’t be found out. Unfortunately, he was unaware of these changes. She even changed his last name, how gracious. It wouldn’t have been a pretty picture if everyone in Overwatch new their ‘newest recruit’ was once a leader of a Communist Army.

Hilariously enough, Tord is still fond of his old title of ‘Red Leader’ despite being an underling to Talon. He had dissolved the army months after the incident regarding his ‘old friends’. Tord is pretty sure if he was still alive, Tom would’ve burst down the doors to Overwatch and kicked his sorry ass into next week.

Tord frowns at the thought of Tom and the others. It brings back painful memories. If that time machine of his wasn’t ruined, he would’ve hopefully gone back and fixed what he destroyed… maybe that poor man didn’t have to die by his hands. Clenching his fists, one flesh and the other robotic, Tord stormed over to the bed and sat down. Burying his head in his hands, Tord let out a deep sigh.

“I wish I could’ve said goodbye to them. They didn’t deserve a friend like me, especially him… I didn’t even know how much my betrayal hurt him…”  
Standing up, Tord decided to change out of his old Red Army uniform into something more comfortable. Seeing his red hoodie among his clothes, he grimaced and rummaged through his luggage. Finding what he was looking for, he ripped open the package. Taking out a cigar, he put it against his lips and felt at ease.

-

A couple of months had passed since Tord had infiltrated Overwatch and joined their ranking. When he was alone, he relayed information back to Talon.  
Tord managed to gain the trust of a few of members. He’s pretty sure a handful of them don’t trust him, but when Lena started talking to him, others seemed to relax around him.

-

He was taken aback by Lena, to say the least. Her attitude towards him was surprising, he expected everyone to distrust him, even deny him entry.

Lena’s personality brought back so many memories, so many wonderful moments, it brought back him.

Tord wanted to confront Lena, talk to her, anything. But he wanted it to between just the two of them. He wanted to wait a little longer, to continue to gain the others trust, to actually go forward with his plan.

-

Tord unintentionally waited a full three years before confronting Lena. He wanted to gain their trust but he didn’t intend for it to go on this long. He had enough of beating around the bush and decided to confront the woman.

Since their current mission was thankfully stationed in England, Tord thought it was the perfect moment to go talk to her.

Seeing Lena alone, Tord walked up to her.

“Pardon me, but may I ask you of something?”

“Oh, hello Tord! What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. But I was wondering if I could spare a moment of your time?”

“Of course!”

Tord visibly relaxed and let a small smile grace his face. 

“Thank you very much. I wanted to show you something and hopefully… open up a bit?”

Lena smiled in return and followed Tord. It was when Tord stopped by a florist shop and ordered a couple of bouquets is when Lena started to grow concerned.

“Tord, may I ask what exactly you’re showing me?”

Tord glanced up at the street sign. ‘Durban Lane’. He turned onto the street, hearing Lena still following him, he replied, “All in good time. Although I’m not sure you’ll act well to   
what I’m going to tell you when I get there.”

Stepping on the grass, Tord faced the two graves that were on the lawn.

‘Here lies Jon’ ‘Here lies Edd’  
‘An angel whose life was taken from us too soon’ ‘A wonderful son and friend, he will be sorely missed’

Lena looked between the two graves and Tord.

“Tord? What’s going on, love?”

When Tord gently set the two bouquets on the graves, his back still turned to Lena, he spoke.

“I’m an undercover agent for Talon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tord could practically sense Lena reach for her weapons.

“It’s alright, Lena.”

“But you—“

Tord turned around to face her.

“It’s fine. I can promise you that.”

Lena somewhat relaxed but still had her hand ready to draw.

“I understand you’re shaken by the news I’ve revealed, but that’s not all.”

“Not all? What’re you getting at?”

Tord let out a small chuckle.

“Have you ever heard of the Red Army?”

That question gained Tord a confused reaction from Lena.

“Only by the stories I’ve heard. Their leader was some blockhead who tried to gain world domination through some giant robot but he was bested by his old friends he betrayed and a harpoon gun.”

That response caused Tord to let out a laugh.

“That sounds about right. Well, miss Lena Oxton. I am said blockhead.”

Tord dramatically bowed to Lena, laughing as he did.

“…What? But if you’re the leader, you should be dead.”

“I’m just as confused as you are. The time machine I had used malfunctioned and I was sent barreling towards the future. As it seems, my future self has eradicated my army and my friends have passed on.”

Silence waved through the air, neither speaking. Lena straightened her posture and glared at Tord.

“Why are you telling me this? Why me of all people?”

“Because you remind me so much of him.”

Lena was taken aback by Tord’s response and his slouched posture. His shoulders sagged and his one good eye was looking at the ground.

“Him?”

“Edd. He was such a kind man, a bit of a dick here and there but still a kind soul. He would try to help others in their time of need and always there for a friend. If he was still here, I’m pretty sure you two would’ve been very close. You’re even almost identical in appearance as well.”

Lena looked at Tord in shock. Seeing Tord, a Talon agent being so open over someone he betrayed felt so strange but also heart wrenching.

“I didn’t deserve him.”

Lena looked over to the other grave.

“And who is this?”

“An innocent bystander who got caught in the cross fires of my betrayal. He was one of the neighbors of Edd’s. I never met him in person but the way that Edd talked about him made me even guiltier for taking his life, even if it was by accident.”

Lena let her gaze shift back over to Tord.

“I’m glad you told me this.”

“I’m glad too. Also, I want this to stay between us. Including the part where I revealed my identity to you.”

“But why? I have to turn you in and—“

“Because I want to be a full member of Overwatch. I want to sever my ties with Talon and hopefully make amends for my mistakes.”

Lena smiled at Tord, her hands setting on her hips.

“I’d gladly do that, love.”

“Thank you, Lena. I really appreciate it.”

Tord stared at the graves, hoping Edd and the others will be at peace.

“I heard that there were two others that also helped take you down. I can’t recall their names, mind telling me about them?”

Tord let out a low chuckle.

“Matt and Tom, probably the most annoying people I’ve ever met but I’m glad to have met them.”

The two went on throughout the night, Tord recalling the bizarre adventures he went on with the three and even talked about his old soldiers Paul and Patryk.

Lena could only hope that Tord’s statement about leaving Talon was sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. I fully winged this, from beginning to end. I also plan on drawing some scenes so stay tuned for that!


End file.
